


Hale's Hair & Stiles' Styles

by dylanofuckme



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Everyone's alive, M/M, No Werewolves, also, and maybe derek knows spanish i haven't decided yet, because obviously, derek has a huge crush on stiles, everyones older, hairstylist!Cora, hairstylist!Derek, hairstylist!Laura, hairstylist!stiles, i don't care about how the show ended, like mid twenties, no one's dead, sheriff john stilinski - Freeform, when doesn't he
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-03-21 14:45:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13743177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dylanofuckme/pseuds/dylanofuckme
Summary: Stiles owns a barber shop called Stiles' Styles that's right next to Hale's Hair, a salon that Derek works at. It all starts with hair?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea while walking home from the store. A women's hair salon opened up around the corner about 3 months ago and then last month a men's barbershop opened up, RIGHT BESIDE IT. I thought it was weird at first but it spawned this idea, so here it is.  
> Also, I'm writing this instead of doing homework so...  
> So I kind of wanted to make this into a multi-chapter story but I won't be able to update regularly because of school and I'm looking for a job. So if you like this and you want more of it, comment and let me know!  
> ****I've edited this a little bit and added more!! Second chapter is hopefully coming soon??***  
> *Plus, I got a job! Yay! But it's made me very busy lol which is why it took me so long to update this :((*

Hale's Hair had been officially open for business for only about three months. On paper, the salon is Laura’s but Derek and Cora are here for the time being to help her establish some recurring customers before Derek goes off into the real world of jobs and responsibility and Cora starts her freshman year of college at UCSF in the fall. The three Hale kids have been, primarily, trying to spread the name around town and to do this they had to go all out.

All out being not that much really because the people around town appreciated anything free that they could get. Mainly the siblings just listened (using their handy-dandy wolfy ears) to their customers’ complaints and found a way to rectify the problem.

So when Laura noticed that Mrs. Hanretty brought her dog into the salon with her when she came every two weeks she started putting out a water bowl for little Skip. And then, when Cora overhead some of the customers whispering about how they wished that the shop had more animal-friendly and vegan options she researched and found a seller to get vegan products from to replace the majority of their stock when it ran out. And then, oh then, Derek heard that a barbershop needed a space to open up. And of course the person looking was Stiles Stilinski, Derek's crush since basically kindergarten. So Derek looked into the empty storefront next to the salon and recommended that the seller contact Stiles because what could ever be better than a barber shop next to a salon?

1 month later and Stiles had everything exactly the way he wanted it, all black and white with artistic pictures of previous clients that he had Allison take with her fancy camera, fun games like foosball and air hockey for clients to play while they wait, and even a water bowl out front for Mr. Hanretty's dog when he comes every two weeks.

Laura hates it. Cora's indifferent. Derek's infatuated.

"Maybe we should just open up a door in the conjoining wall so he can pull our clients right out of their seats and over to his shop?" Laura asked whilst glaring at said wall. Derek huffed, rolled his eyes, and went about sweeping up the last client's hair that was still on the floor.

"It’s only been two weeks, he could change. Also, he's not that ba-"

"He purposely started offering women's haircuts to ruin our business!" 

Okay, so Stiles had recently started cutting women's hair too when he noticed that more than just men were walking in to play the games. _But what else could he have done,_ Derek thinks, _thrown them out?_ _Told them that they couldn't just play the games? Scared off his first few customers because they like to have fun? No!_

"Maybe he's trying to be a good host to all his clients." At times like these, Derek really wishes they had some pain relievers at work because even though he’s a werewolf his sisters always find a way to give him a lasting headache. Or maybe that’s all the hairspray that Laura insists on using for the majority of her clients.

"He could easily do that without ruining our whole establishment." 

Laura's probably right but Derek can't fault Stiles for trying to build his business, he can't be running people out in the first month of being open.

The bell above the door chimes and Laura reverts into her business mode immediately. "Hello, welcome to Hale's Hair, what can I help you with?"

"Oh, sorry, I thought this was Stiles' place," is all the woman says before backing out awkwardly and walking next door.

Laura stares at the door. Derek's afraid for the first minute that she's going to have a meltdown. By minute five he just thinks she's broken. At minute ten he has to ask "Laur, are you okay?"

To which, she quietly responds "I'm going to ruin him."

“That’s a little extreme, don’t you think?” Derek whispers, staring intently at the wall between him and the love of his life. Who will probably be dead in a week’s time if Laura gets her way.

“Extreme? Extreme! Derek Alejandro Hale, you support your big sister and her life-long dream, right this instance!” Laura shouts, her cheeks turning red with the exertion of yelling at her younger brother.

“Okay, whatever you say, Laura  _ Jezebel _ Hale,” he huffs.

Cora grunts from the corner that she’s fucked off to, avoiding all responsibility before her college career, and says in a grumble, “if either of you even think about mentioning my middle name in a public space you won’t have eyelids tomorrow.” Both Derek and Laura ignore her, very serious, threat.

Derek knows how tough it must be on Laura, the eldest of the three Hale children. Their mom and dad have always, since they were young, put an importance on being the oldest and always made sure that she knew that one day she would lead them as the Alpha of their pack when Talia stepped down. But Derek can’t take that weight from her, he can only try to take a little of it on, especially when it comes to the hair salon. Laura had always dreamed of having  _ this _ salon, on  _ this _ street, in  _ this _ particular storefront ever since the last salon that had been here closed when she was just eight years old. Grandma Hale had taken Laura to get her hair done by nice Miss Celia once a month from the time she could sit still until Miss Celia moved to Florida to live with her (in Laura’s words) ungrateful son and his bastard children and the shop had closed with no one to inherit it.

Now, seventeen years and one cosmetology degree later, Laura has her dream. Derek’s just finished getting his degree in Botany from UCLA and plans to start as a horticulturist in September at the Beacon Hills Forestry program to take care of the plants in the parks and other communal areas throughout town. His start date is still two months away but that hasn’t stopped him from tending to many of the locals’ gardens in the area.

But that’s beside the point! Currently, Derek is doing all he can to ease Laura’s burden while he has the chance and at the same time he has to hope he can catch Stiles Stilinski’s eye and make a good enough impression to start on the list of date ideas that he’s already written down, pseudo-planned out, and ranked from best to least-best. All he needs is for Stiles to notice him for more than a second.


	2. E&B's BREWS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote the majority of this while in class and then finished it instead of taking a nap, so be proud of me, lol.  
> In case you didn't notice, if you're returning, I updated the first chapter a little and played with some things. This was originally gonna be an all human au but I couldn't stick with it, I love wolf-derek so much.  
> I hope you enjoy this, let me know if you did and if the writing is okay? I'm trying to get into it more. Also if anyone has any requests for anything I'm always up for that!

Okay, so, the thing is this: Derek and Stiles have never said more than ‘good morning’ to each other. Unless you count that one time in Derek’s senior year when Stiles accidentally slammed Derek’s locker door closed while his hand was still in it and then proceeded to say nothing but ‘oh my gosh, I’m so sorry’ about fifty times and then ran away while Derek tried to pry the locker open one handed. Stiles was probably scared of, what his sisters call, his resting bitch face as most people in school had been. Derek thinks that the interaction counts. But, it’s been almost four years since that glorious day and all they’ve said to each other has been a quick morning greeting since Stiles’ Styles opened exactly seventeen and a half days ago. (And of course, Stiles even had an opening ceremony where he used giant scissors to cut a giant bow to welcome everyone, and no, the blood dripping on the sidewalk wasn’t from him running his finger across the sharp of the blade to see if they were real,  _ thank you Scott. _ )

Now, Derek’s not picky or anything, but he’d like something a little more substantial than just a ‘hi’ from Stiles  _ freaking _ Stilinski. Plus, one morning Derek even went so far as to sweep the sidewalk in front of Stiles’ shop as well as Hale’s Hair and what did Stiles do? Thank him? Kiss him?  _ Propose _ to him? No! Which is a shame because Derek is very proposable. Easily proposed to? Stiles should’ve proposed to him! But no, all he did was give Derek a bro-nod from inside his shop and continue cutting that douchebag’s hair that comes in once a week just so he can stare at Stiles’ face for a good twenty minutes while he gets a whole ¼ of a centimeter cut off of his hair. Disrespectful if Derek did say so himself. Which he did. To Cora. When she couldn’t hear him because she had her headphones on and had that one song by Simple Plan blasting. But still, he said it!

_ Back to the problem at hand!  _ Derek thinks,  _ Stiles and I need to actually converse and he needs to reciprocate my undying love because there is no one else in this world for me and I can’t die alone!  _ The man huffs through his nose as he sits in the coffee shop across from Stiles’ Styles so he can watch the man of his dreams putter around his shop while waiting for the next client.

“How’s your man doing?” Comes from a voice next to him, causing him to jump a little and slosh a drop of his  _ scalding hot _ hot chocolate onto the parts of his fingers that aren’t covered by the sleeves of his dad’s old leather jacket.

“Rude,” Derek grumps while pulling his hand away from the cup to lick the chocolate liquid from his fingers. He glances up just in time to see Stiles drop to the floor of his salon, ducking out of his eyesight before he can gather just exactly what the man was doing.  _ Damn, my man is weird _ , Derek thinks.

“C’mon, D, you love me and you know it!” Erica pronounces loudly while pulling out the chair across from him to take a seat. When the woman has settled into a comfortable position, her legs up on the table and her hair all gathered up in one hand to play with it, Derek can take a second to examine her. Today, she’s dressed herself up a little in a tight off the shoulder shirt and a shiny painted on pair of pants to match her shiny red lipstick. 

“Does Boyd know that your slacking off while at work?”

“Yes!” Boyd chimes from the back.

“Boyd couldn’t make me do work even if he tried,” the she-wolf chuckles and tosses her hair over her shoulder to emphasize her nonchalant attitude about her and Boyd’s coffee shop that’s been in business for almost two years now.

“Anyway,” Derek drawls to get Erica’s attention back on him, “why are you bothering me on my lunch break?” 

“I’m not ‘ _ bothering you on your lunch break _ ’,” she mocks in a falsetto that does not resemble Derek’s voice,  _ at all _ . “I’m watching my friend pine over a stupid boy, while on  _ my _ lunch break, thank you. You just happened to come into my place of work to sit for your lunch. I can’t control what I do while you’re right here to bother, Derek, you know this.”

All Derek can think to say in response is “that sounds fake, but okay,” as he glances across the street just in time to see Stiles drop out of sight,  _ again _ . Maybe he overwaxed his floors? Derek should find the younger man some slip-resistant shoes to wear in his shop.

“Could you stop looking at Stilinski for  _ five minutes _ and pay attention to your best friend?” Erica practically snarls when Derek still hasn’t looked up from Stiles’ shop window. He sheepishly turns his head, eyes now down on his hand wrapped around the large recyclable cup, and mumbles a quick apology, knowing she’ll be able to hear it.

“Boyd’s my best friend, but you’re a very close second.”

“Boyd is my best friend so therefore I’m your best friend.”

“That didn’t make any sense.”

“Wow, look at the time, best friend, I’ve gotta get back to work,” the blonde announces while standing abruptly and flouncing back behind the counter.

Derek just shakes his head and gathers up all of his trash to leave, noting that it’s about time for him to get back to the salon for a cleanup. 

While he’s walking out he turns his head back a bit to shout a quick farewell to his friends when the door handle is abruptly pulled out of his hand and into the shoulder, with a decent amount of weight, of the one and only Stiles Stilinski.

“Ow, shit,” the younger man groans, immediately letting go of the door which swishes slowly back to its place in the door frame while Derek looks on helplessly. When Stiles tentatively pulls the door open a second time Derek is still standing there with his mouth slightly open and his eyes wide. “You okay, dude?”

“Um, yeah, uh, I mean…” Derek tries to think of what he should say and all he can come up with is what he’s been saying to his crush for the last eighteen mornings “good morning.”

“Good morning? Um, okay, thanks? You too?” Stiles looks confused but Derek can’t, for the life of him, figure out why so he just nods and tries to leave the coffee shop but seeing as there’s only the one door he has a problem. A problem that he doesn’t realize until he’s actually already tried to walk  _ through _ the younger man. 

“Oh, sorry, I just, uh. Leave.” 

“Leave?”

“I want to.” At this point, Derek doesn’t really know what he’s saying and he can tell that the tips of his ears as well as, probably, the  _ entirety _ of his face is a bright flaming red. Whatever he’s said must have made sense though because Stilinski steps to the side to allow Derek to pass through the doorway, which he does with no further problems. 

And then he proceeds to try to walk as fast as possible across the street to get back to the salon and almost walks into old Mr. Shannas’ car which would be just his luck and he would honestly never stop getting teased for it because Mr. Shannas drives around town two or three times a day going five miles an hour.  _ Five _ . Lucky for the old man, he used to babysit the sheriff when he was just a kid so he’s never gotten a ticket for it.

After that, Derek makes it back into the salon without further incident but then has to listen to Laura rant for a good thirty minutes about how Stilinski must be some type of witch or warlock with the way he keeps snatching their customers from under their noses. 

The whole time she talks, all Derek can think about is the light freckles that he noticed had dusted Stiles’ nose when he had accidentally tried to walk through him.


End file.
